Recent years have seen more and more marine-specific or marine-relevant electrical equipment is available for use dockside, such as boat lifts, pond aerators, weed removers, and power tools. The need to provide dockside lighting has also increased. Further, recent years have seen increased availability of light, plug-in electric watercraft. In addition, there has been a proliferation in portable electronic devices for communication and entertainment on the go. With the ubiquity of these devices has come the need for ubiquitous access to mains electricity for charging and/or powering portable devices. These developments have caused difficulties for users of recreational and commercial watercraft, especially on inland lakes and waterways, because mains electricity is often unavailable at docking sites. For example, local regulations on many lakes and rivers prohibit permanent structures from being erected at the waterside, and such prohibitions extend to permanent boathouses, shorehouses, sheds, and other structures that could be constructed with connections to mains electricity. Other restrictions result from wide shallow areas near shore, where temporary or permanent but unpowered docks and/or piers may extend a substantial distance, e.g., 100 feet or more, in order to reach a navigable waterway. Extension cords run from shore structures become impractical and unsafe to use in such configurations, as attested to by incidents of swimmers being electrocuted due to unsafe dock power arrangements. Similarly, many small watercraft such as kayaks, canoes, powered personal watercraft, and outboard motorboats maintain either no onboard electrical system or a minimal onboard electrical system configured only for powering a starter motor and onboard instruments and not external devices. Even larger motorboats equipped with a battery and/or alternator for running onboard instrumentation often are not equipped with a 120V or 240V inverter and/or transformer to supply mains electricity. Users of watercraft continue to face challenges in providing mains electricity at the pier.